Witness Protection
by SKaylor95
Summary: What does Blair plan to do now that she's pregnant with Chuck's baby? Maybe her Uncle Sonny in Port Charles can help her.  Chair, Liason, Carson endgame.  current Gossip Girl timeline, GH circa 2007.  no lemons, mild language
1. Louis

**Hey guys! Nice to see you again! So this is a story that has been brewing around inside of my head for a while now. I have tried a version of this story without the crossover but it just didn't work. It picks up in season 5 of the gossip girl world but around 2007 of the GH world. Liz has given birth to Jake, and Carly and Jax are married but in trouble. I don't really know if all of the plotlines form GH are totally accurate because I couldn't remember all tat had happened in the sub-plots. Anyway major shippers are Chair, Liason, and Carson. Kind of some Serena bashing but not too much. Please leave me a review a the end. **

"What do you want me to do, Blair?" Louis asked the shaken woman sitting in front of him. "How can I make this better?"

"Why aren't you more mad at me?" She cried. "I cheated on you! With Chuck! How can you still be so sweet to me?"

"Blair, I may seem like the perfect Prince Charming but I'm not delusional," he told her honestly. "I've known for quite a while that I would always come second in your heart,"

"But you're just too perfect!"

"Blair what do you want me to do? I'll have the wedding called off in the next hour. I'll control the press. I'll control my mother! Tell me what you need from me, I only want you to be happy!"

"Can you help me get out? I need to take some time to think about what I'm going to do next. How I'm going to be a single parent,"

"…but what do you mean, Blair? Won't you be telling Chuck the joyous news?" Louis asked, confused.

"Joyous to me, yes. But to him? The man who told me I was better off without him? Who slept with me while I was engaged to you and then decided to give me his blessing to marry you? He doesn't even want me! Why would he want this baby?" Blair cried.

"Darling he doesn't know about the baby. He didn't know about the baby when he made the decision to let you be with me and he didn't know when he left with Nate and he still doesn't know!"

"But he wants to move on—"

"Wants to! That doesn't mean that he has!" Louis shouted, exasperated. "are you really trying to justify not telling Charles that he's going to be a father?"

"But he doesn't want to be a father. I'm not going to let my Child be thought of as a burden. Or myself, for that matter,"

"Bla—"

"Listen, how about I call Nate? If Nate says that he's happy without me, I wont tell him. If he's miserable, pining, perhaps an adrenalin junkie risking his life everyday just to get over the pain of losing me, I'll tell him and we'll like happily ever after,"

"But—"

"No, just help me!"

"How exactly will you need my help?" Louis asked, hesitantly.

"I was thinking something along the same line as witness protection…or royal protection,"

"You want me to hide you? Where?"

"It's not that I need you to hide me, per say, I just need you to not tell anybody—anything!"

"Fine, now call Nate"

Blair pulled out her phone and dialed speed –dial five. The dial tone sounded three times before a very tired Nate picked up.

"Blair?"

"Hey, Nate. How's your lost summer?"

"It's good. Do you know that it's 3AM where I am?"

"So you should just now be heading to the bars…" Blair joked.

"HaHa. Now, what can I help you with?"

"How's Chuck?"

"He's okay, Blair, I promise, I wont let him kill himself"

"Has he TRIED?" Blair shouted.

"No! No! I promise. He's doing all right, considering. Give him time to grieve and everything will be fine,"

"But, he's moving on…" Blair asked, praying for the opposite.

"Yes, Blair, he's moving on,"

"Okay, thanks Nate. Have a nice night with whatever Serena-look-alike you found this time." Blair joked.

"Oh, come on Blair. You know I like the ones who look like you, too" Nate teased back.

"Excuse me I need to go poor bleach over my brain. And clean the vomit from my mouth."

Hanging up, she gave a look to Louis that said "Please" and then sighed to herself. Could she really leave the UES forever? Could she really raise a baby? She hoped so.

"Fine Blair. But know that I don't agree with this,"

"You don't have to. I'll handle everything. And know, Louis, that I do love you,"

"I know, I love you, too. Just be happy,"

"I'll try"

**Okay. So I have a policy that I update at within 48 hours of the first review on the chapter. So please, if you like the story, review, and I'll update faster!**

**XOXO,**

**Steph ;)**


	2. Sonny and Port Charles

**Hey guys. It's been a pretty good response so far. No negative input so that's good. Anyway, I hate long intros so I'll just cut to the chase with this one but thanks to ****LeftWriter224 for the first review. I think Blair will raise a little hell, too. **

**XOXO,**

**Steph**

Chapter 2

Sonny Corinthos walked into his coffee shop and back towards his office. Things had just NOT been going his way lately. First, Kate was driving him crazy! She was clingy, needy, resented his business—and then spent all of his money! And second, Jason was being needlessly moody. I mean, sure, the man was a professional hit man but still, he _can_ smile from time to time. Sonny had an inkling that Jason's mood had to do with the newfound mother of his child, Elizabeth Webber. Ever since Jason's secret son had been born last May he had been having trouble—Spinelli called it his "secret Pain". But, alas, it had been clear since Jason's trial that both he and Elizabeth were not happy in their respective relationships. Aside from the fact that both Sam and Lucky were both ridiculous idiots, they seemed to be having a secret affair of their own! Now, couldn't Jason and Elizabeth do that and save everyone some grief?

"Mr. Corinthos there's a call for you on line 2"

"Who is it?"

"Blair Waldorf"

"Oh!" Sonny replied cheerfully. He was happy to hear from his psudo-niece. Although they weren't actually related by blood, the young brunette who would come and visit him every summer felt like family.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Sonny, hi. It's Blair. I kind

"I of need your help,"

"anything, honey, you know that"

"Please don't get mad. And you have to promise not to tell my mother!" Blair begged.

"Blair, sweetie, what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant. I was engaged. It's not his. I left him. The father cant know"

There was a long pause before Sonny cleared his throat and Blair sniffled.

"What did you need from me?"

"A place to stay, a new last name, and protection,"

"Of course you can stay here, but protection from what?"

"the Father….."

"Did he hurt you? I can have him at the bottom of the Hudson in less than—"

"No! No! nothing like that. But he does have a really good PI and I don't want him finding me. At least not until the baby's born,"

"Do you want to come and live with me? You can stay you're actually my niece and take my last name,"

"Oh, can I? Please tell me you're not joking!" Blair was ecstatic.

"I'm not joking. But did you really want me to not tell your mother? Shouldn't she help you with the baby and everything?" Sonny asked.

"Are we thinking of the same woman?" Blair asked, "she'll probably judge me for days, yell at me for disgracing the family name and then spend the rest of my life asking my why I haven't lost the baby fat," to be honest, Sonny sort of agreed with Blair.

"well….I still don't feel good about this…"

"Sonny, do I have to bring up what _you_ do for a living?"

"Why whatever do you mean, my dear?" Sonny pretended to not understand.

"a Coffee Imported. It cant feel good to know that your adding to the world's caffeine addiction," Blair giggled.

"HaHa, very funny." Sonny deadpanned. "Alright, I wont tell your mother. But you should get here soon. There's an amazing event at the Hospital for this year's Christmas and I know you'll just be dying to go,"

"It's September…"

"According to my girlfriend it's never too soon to plan a party,"

"Carly?" Blair asked.

"No,"

"Brenda?"

"Nope,"

"Emily?"

"Uh uh,"

"Carly again?" Blair joked.

Do you want to live with me or not, you little twerp?"

"Alright, fine, I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!"

"Anyway, her name is Kate. Kate Howard,"

"The ex-editor of Couture Magazine?"

"Yes! She'll be thrilled to know she's still well-known to Manhattan's elite!"

"The only thing we talk about is the scandal surrounding her being fired…" Blair hated to break it to him.

"Okay, so I wont tell her that one.." They both chuckled.

"So…how is this going to work?" Blair hedged.

"I'll send my best guys out to get your things tomorrow and I'll send the jet to come and pick you up from wherever you are now,"

"France. Daddy's vineyard,"

"Okay," Sonny sighed, "So, I'll have my attorney get you an ID and Birth Certificate with your new name, Blair Corinthos, and you'll be all set,"

"Great. And Uncle Sonny?" Blair sighed.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

**Thanks for reading you guys! Remember, I'll post again within 48 hours of the first review I receive on this chapter. The next chapter we'll get to see Chuck, Nate and Serena in LA!**

**XOXO,**

**Steph. **


	3. Chuck, Nate and the four Goons

Chapter 3

Chuck and Nate walked the streets of the UES for the first time in months and they both breathed a sigh, but for very different reasons. Nate was feeling nostalgic. He was happy to be back at home and he smiled as he realized just how much he loved New York. Now Chuck…Chuck kept seeing all of his special moments—he also kept seeing places to jump in front of taxis and off of buildings, but that's beside the point.

Without realizing where they were they were turning down a familiar street. Nate realized where they were when and immediately stopped short and tried to change course.

""Um…maybe…we should go to that new bar back that way…" Nate suggested.

"Nathaniel, I can handle walking down Blair's block," Chuck deadpanned, "but just in case I start having broken heart syndrome have the phone handy to call 911,"

"If you say so. Hey you wanna—"

"What are they doing with Blair's things!" Chuck demanded.

Four burley men were loading the entire collection of Blair's Louis Vuitton luggage into the back of two black SUVs.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me what you're doing with Blair Waldorf's things?" Nate asked the threatening men?

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not at liberty to divulge that information," Milo responded without looking up at either man.

"Who is at liberty to divulge that information?" Chuck asked, angrily.

"What's going on here?" Jason walked up to Chuck and Nate with his signature "enforcer" look. "Are you friends with Blair Waldorf?"

"Yes, can you tell me where you're taking her things?"

"What's your connection to her?"

"Ex-Boyfriend" Chuck and Nate responded at the same time.

"Name?"

"Chuck Bass"

Jason pretended to look at his phone and then gave a frown, "I'm sorry. I have strict instructions not to give out any sort of information to you,"

"Specifically to Chuck or to Nate Archibald too?"

"Nate Archibald is on the 'don't tell' list too"

"Where are you taking her things?"

Jason remained silent.

"I will destroy you if you don't start talking. Do you understand who you're dealing with here? I will end you in this world!" Chuck growled.

Jason raised his eyebrow and remained silent.

"Boss?" Max called out from behind him.

"Yeah?"

"We've gotten all of the things from the list?" Max motioned to the one-hundred-fifty-seven-page eight-point font list of items in his hand, "Should we go ahead and start heading out?"

"Yeah, I'll just be a minute," Chuck went to argue but Jason raised his hand, "Look, I don't know why you're on the list but I've been told to protect her from everyone on the list," And with that Jason and the other men got into the SUVs and drove away.

"Are you going to have them fallowed?" Nate asked.

"I'm on the list," Chuck whimpered.


	4. Liz and Kelly

**Hey, this is a pretty short update but I just wanted to stick to my every-other-daily updates as promised. I like this chapter as it really establishes the relationship between Blair and her friends in Port Charles. Also we find out what Blair is having and the name in this Chapter! Yay! Thanks for reading and leave a review at the bottom, please and thank you!**

Chapter 4

Blair sighed as she took in the crisp winter in Port Charles. He slightly rounded stomach was tucked neatly under her wool coat and she had recently switched to flat shoes so the snowy streets and her aching feet thanked her. Although she was basically doing the whole pregnancy thing alone, she was reasonably happy with her life how it was. Her baby was healthy. She had great friends; Elizabeth Webber—a fellow single mother with who gorgeous sons who was secretly in love with Jason Morgan, Carly Corinthos-Jacks—a feisty blonde who tried to hate Elizabeth but was actually secretly fond of her, and Max and Milo—her favorite guards! Her Uncle Sonny had been amazing to her. He had been there when she had been alone and searching for friends, when she had told said friends who she really was and about her baby, and she was now with him at GH to have her ultrasound. Today she was going to find out if her precious child was going to have a penis or a vagina and Blair couldn't be more thrilled. She could finally start decorating the room in her penthouse that Sonny had given her.

Sonny veered off to get some coffee and Blair stopped off at the Nurse's station to talk to Elizabeth.

"Hey, sweetie, what're you doing here?" Liz asked while she checked over some charts.

"I have a check up today. Going to fine out the sex"

"Ooh, exciting. I totally thought that Jake was a girl when I was pregnant with him, but, alas, only penises…" Liz faked a dramatic sigh.

"Haha, I have a strong feeling that this ones going to have a penis…" Blair sighed, hopeful, she wanted a little Chuck.

"Any names decided?"

"James,"

"Why James?"

"It's strong, elegant, and classic. Just like his father,"

"And if it's a girl?"

"Jamie" Blair stated with a "Duh," look on her face.

"Hah! Of course, pardon me!" Liz laughed just as her pager went off. "Oh, sweetie, I gotta go, but good luck at the baby check!"

"Thanks! Love you!"

"Blair Corinthos?" a nurse in pink scrubs that labeled her "student nurse" with too-white teeth motioned for Blair to fallow her to the room. Once inside of the small, white room Blair stripped down and put on the hideous gown that she was forced to wear every time and laid back on the bed to wait for Kelly Lee.

"After a short while, Kelly walked in. "Hey girl. How's my favorite preggo?"

"I bet you say that to all of your patients," Blair joked Kelly squirted the green jell onto her tummy.

"But with you I mean it!" Kelly laughed back, "Now, you did what to know the sex, right?" Blair nodded.

"Well, it looks like…this ones got a penis, ladies and gentleman, this one has one right between the legs!" Kelly fake applauded and smiled at Blair. Blair was staring down at her small rounded stomach and sniffling quietly with a smile on her face.

"You don't look surprised. Did you know already?"

"I knew. I felt it," Blair sighed and wiped at her eyes, "Also I know that Chuck could never have a daughter. Even Karma's not that much of a bitch!"

**So there it is. She's having a boy and his name will be James. Next chapter has a pretty substantial time-jump and some big things happening so look out for that tomorrow! Until then, love to all!**

**XOXO,**

**Steph**


	5. Jason and Carly, and Chuck and Mike

**Hey guys. So I feel bad that the chapters have been so short recently so I am putting two into one with this one. It's still rather short but I think this moves the plot along nicely. Please read and review!**

Chapter 5

"Now, Carly. This is my last week as a childless woman. I want everyone to get along. That means you have to stop pretending to hate Elizabeth," Carly chuckled and waved her hand to signal that she got it. "And Jason, do you think that maybe you could smile? It brings out your eyes that so nicely match my rugs,"

"I'll try," Jason said dryly.

Blair, Carly, Jason and Sonny were sitting in the living room eating crackers and cheese, or in Blair's case, cheese, hot sauce and chocolate cubes—pregnancy cravings! Blair was about to pop any day now and she had requested that her family and friends come over before her nights were filled with midnight feedings and diaper changes.

"I bet I know what would make Jason smile…" Carly sang, "it starts with Eli and ends with zabeth!" Carly smiled from her chair across the room.

"Carly…" Jason warned.

"What? I've never liked that muffin-face but even I can see you two eye-fucking each other from across the room," Carly told him, bluntly, "and by the way, subtly: not your fortay!"

"Carly," Jason warned her again.

"I mean seriously, just find a supply closet and screw already!"

"Carly!"

"What, sorry…"

"You know, I can't figure out what James' first word will be. If he hangs out with Carly too much it'll be something along the lines of 'muffin' or 'screw' but if he hands out with Jason it'll be something like 'don't say anything without your lawyer!'" Blair mocked Jason in a cute baby's voice.

"Ha Ha" Jason deadpanned.

"Is sarcastic your only flavor or can I order a new one?" Blair griped from her position on the couch.

"If someone said something interesting, maybe I'd have an interesting response!"

"I bet Elizabeth—"

"Carly!"

"Sorry!"

Chapter 6

"Get me the reports from the Henderson file and find out where my PI is, we had a meeting scheduled three minutes ago!" Chuck barked at his secretary. It was official, Chuck was having a bad day. Hell, Chuck was having a bad year! Trying to be without Blair had been an interesting experience. When he was just beginning and he was risking his life all f the time things had been okay. But when word had gotten out that she had run away from her royal life and Serena and Nate discovered his newest vice—adrenalin—and had taken it away from him his year had hill, fast. At least when Blair was with Louis she was going to be happy. At least then he had known where she was. But then she had run away from the prince; and not back to Chuck! And worst, there was a list of people that some bodybuilder had of people who weren't allowed to know where she was, if she was okay, or what was going on in her life. It was killing Chuck. What could Blair be doing that Chuck couldn't know about? Was she in trouble? Was she sick? Chuck needed to know! And that's why he had a PI.

"Mr. Bass?" Mike spoke from the doorway.

"You're late" Chuck growled from his desk.

"I know, but I have a lead on that person you wanted me to find,"

"Come sit, tell me everything,"

"Well, the prince was no help. He still has some loyalties to Ms. Waldorf and he wont reveal anything about their split. And both Blair's father and his lover absolutely know what's going on but still refuse to speak about it—back to the loyalty thing. But—"

"if this is some long drawn out speech to excuse why you aren't doing what I'm paying you to do, save it. Just get back to work!" Chuck had lost any sense of hope.

"Well, I did find one thing…" Mike started, Chuck perked up, "Does Ms. Waldorf have any connections to Port Charles, New York? Based on the descriptions of the men taking Blair's things I found a coffee business in the small town that they work at,"

"Blair has some close family and friends there. Keep looking. Chuck Hospital records, school records. Is there a University there?"

"PCU"

"Search it, and keep me posted,"

Port Charles

"Um, Mr. Sir?" Spinelli looked on from the doorway, hesitantly.

"What, Spinelli?"

"We may have a problem regarding the Perfectly Polished One,"

"Spit it out,"

"A search through our database was run looking for a Milo Giambetti and a Blair Waldorf. I sent back false results but it seems that a Mr. Charles Bass is looking for her…here…"

"you sent back a negative result?"

"Affirmative" There is not record of Blair and Milo in the database any longer,"

"Good," Sonny muttered, "And Spinelli, don't tell Blair about this, she's under enough stress as it is,"

"Absolutely, MR. Sir! Mums the word! My lips are sealed. The proverbial—"

"Spinelli, just leave, now!"

**How'd you guys like it? I like this chapter. Sure, it was sort of a filler chapter but I'll make it up to you guys with a super big event next time! You can probably guess what I'm talking about! See you next time!**

**XOXO,**

**Steph**


	6. James

**Hey guys! Here's the big chapter! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 7

"Liz? Jason? Carly? Anyone?" Blair panted from the top of the stairs. She was gripping her stomach and her eyes were squeezed tight together in pain. Earlier that night she had been getting a bath ready when a pool of liquid landed at her feet. She had tried to grab her cell phone but in her haste it had slipped out of her pone and landed in the tub full of water. Slightly panicked, she tried to get the house phone but, alas, it was all the way down the stairs. She had gone down one step when her first contraction hit and she had buckled in pain. Now she was afraid to move from her spot.

"Somebody? Help!" she cried from the stairs.

"Ms. Corinthos? Are you hurt?" Max's worried face appeared in front of her and he gasped.

"I think I'm in labor!" she panted and he rushed up the stairs and scooped her into his arms. With Blair and her baby bag safely in his arms he rushed over to penthouse II and banged on the door.

"What Max?" putting on a shirt while opening the door. Blair peaked into the room and saw Elizabeth buttoning her jeans and fixing her hair and she smiled.

"Oops, sorry." She giggled, "I know that you probably wanted to get back to what you were doing but I'm about to push a person out of a very small hole and I need Liz!"

It's okay, sweetie. Let's get you to a hospital!" Liz smiled and led Max, Blair and Jason out to the garage.

"Will someone call Sonny and Carly?" Blair asked as they got her into a wheelchair.

"I already called them, you just need to focus on your son," Liz encouraged.

"I heard through the grapevine that we're about to meet a very special little person," Kelly Lee spoke as she appeared behind the group. "How're you doing Blair?"

"I'm okay," Blair panted after a contraction, "I'm scared but I'm excited to meet him,"

"Blair!" Sonny shouted from the elevator.

"Blair!" Carly was right behind him.

"Alright, try not to stress my expectant mother. All she needs is calming thoughts and support." Kelly scolded.

"And the drugs! Give me the drugs!" Blair shouted.

"I'll get you the best drugs they have!" Sonny promised Blair "You heard her! Get her the drugs!"

"Okay, we'll get drugs for you, Blair." Kelly promised, "But first we need to get you into a room,"

Kelly wheeled Blair into a room and got her situated into the bed. When the whole party tried to fallow Kelly stopped them.

"No, there are already a whole bunch of people in that room and there is about to be one more. One person can come with me, maybe two,"

"Liz and Carly? Please?" Blair begged and the two women fallowed the doctor into the delivery room. "And could you please hold off of the hostility? I need good vibes,"

"What're you talking about? I love muffin-face!" Carly chuckled.

Sonny, Jason, Max, Milo and Spinelli went out to the waiting room and sat down nervously. Jason was silently pacing with his "Jason" face on, Sonny was trying to remain calm with a cup of coffee in his hands, Spinelli was trying to hack into the hospital cameras so that he could watch the birth, and Max and Milo were trying to convince him that he didn't want to watch the "Miracle of Life" in action.

7 hours later…

Carly walked out to the waiting room and chuckled at what she saw. Sonny was asleep with his coffee still in his hands, Jason had backed up into a chair and was now staring blankly at a wall, and Spinelli, Max and Milo were all huddled together around Spinelli's computer watching Star Wars.

"Guys!" Carly shouted, "Hey guys over here!" the men jumped up out of their chairs.

"What? Is she okay? How's the baby? Is she—"

"Stop, she's fine. So's the baby. Ten fingers, ten toes, two balls, a healthy baby boy." Carly assured the boys "you can come and see them now"

the herd of men moved quickly to the private room where Blair was resting with her son. When they reached the door Elizabeth signaled that they should be quiet and reamin calm.

Inside, Blair was resting with a small blue bundle in her arms. She looked up at the men, smiled tiredly, and looked back down at her son.

"Oh, the Perfectly Puny One is such a looker!" Spinelli said with a goofy smile on his face.

"He came from Blair, of course he's beautiful," Sonny scolded.

"Actually, I think he looks like his father," Blair sighed.

"Maybe, but hopefully he gets your determination and Brains," Sonny laughed from his spot in the doorway.

"You guys can come closer, you know. He doesn't bite. He doesn't even have teeth yet," Blair giggled.

"Have you decided on a name?" Jason asked.

"James. James Michael Corinthos-Bass"

"Beautiful and classic. Just like his mom," Liz smiled.

"And his dad,"

**There it is. We officially have a baby! Yay! Please leave a review! I wont be able to update again until Monday because I'm going to visit family but please review soon anyway! Reviews = Love! **

**XOXO,**

**Steph**


	7. What's Chuck Doing?

Chapter 7 (Behind the Scenes)

"Inconclusive? Inconclusive?" Chuck screamed, "How could the results come back inconclusive?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bass," Mike said quietly, "I searched their systems and the results came back with a negative result. Based on the reaults of the search, Ms. Waldorf isn't in Port Charles,"

"So, she's not there, that's not inconclusive," Chuck pointed out.

"But I searched through their police department records and there was a document with a Milo Giambetti. Also, Mr. Corinthos sent a private plane to France around the same time that Ms. Waldorf went missing,"

"So you still don't know where she is?"

"that is correct, Sir,"

"Thank you, Mike, that'll be all," Chuck dismissed him and Mike left the office.

Sighing, Chuck ran is hands over his face in frustration. Being so close to Blair and then suddenly being back to where he had started was killing him. With Serena and Nate spending the weekend in the Hampton's house hiding out from the cold, Chuck was all alone to contemplate the failure of his life. Blair and Nate had been the only constant in his life for as long as he could remember. And even Nate couldn't be put into that category all of the time. Sipping his scotch, Chuck thought back to all of the important events in his life—and quickly realized that most of them involved Blair.

_Age 5_

"_Are you sure that boys wear suits to school, Dad?" Chuck asked Bart who was concentrating on his files. _

"_I'm sure son,"_

"_And are you sure that the other boys wont make fun of me for wearing pink?"_

_Bart said nothing. _

"_Dad?"_

"_What son?"_

"_I asked if you thought pink was a girly color,"_

"_Charles, I don't have time to deal with you, go ask the nanny,"_

_Chuck walked out of the room. _

_Once he got to the all boys school he realized that no, boys did not wear pink suits to school, and that his father probably didn't even know that he had unconsciously sent his son to school wearing these clothes. The boys in his class laughed at him when he walked into the room, and when he didn't want to get his clothes dirty during recess, they had laughed more and called him a sissy. So when Chuck was released to go home that afternoon he had plans to head straight to his limo. Unfortunately—or rather, fortunately—a small girl with curly brown hair blocked his path. _

"_Excuse me, are you alright?" she asked in a small, bell-like voice. _

"_I'm fine," he tried to brush past her. _

"_Why are you upset?"_

"_I said I'm fine," He tried to move again. _

"_I'm not blind, silly. I can see that you're not fine," She told him absolutely, "Do you want to come and get frozen yogurt with me and my Dorota? That always makes me feel better,"_

_Chuck wanted to tell her to go away, but something inside of him made him want to go with her. So he took hold of her small, outstretched hand and she led him to a short woman in a maid's outfit. _

"_This is my Dorota," Blair told him and the small woman waved. _

"_Hello, Dorota," Chuck said politely. _

_After the duo had their yogurt, Blair suggested that they walk through the park. For the first time that day, Chuck felt like he actually could breathe normally. She didn't seem to care that he was wearing a pink suit, and she didn't want to get muddy any more than he did. He carefully put together appearance mattered to her just as much as Chuck's mattered to him. Chuck also couldn't help but notice how perfect this small girl was. Her curls were perfectly positioned under a red headband that matched her sweater. Under her sweater, there was a well-cut navy dress that flared out a little at the bottom. And to finish her school day ensemble, Blair had her white knee socks tucked into patent leather ballet flats with small red bows on the front. This small girl screamed perfection. And not just perfection in general, this girl was perfection for Chuck. _

"_So why do you care that no one else was wearing a suit? That just means that you have a better sense of style than they do," Bair told him while they strolled. _

"_But they were laughing at me," Chuck tried to defend his reasoning. _

"_But why does that matter to you? They are just insecure little boys who don't know how to dress themselves laughing at you because they are secretly jealous of your amazing outfit,"_

"_But they were saying—"_

"_You shouldn't care what they think,"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're Chuck Bass,"_

Laughing at the origin of his trademark line he sighed again. Getting back into his memories he remembered one of the most amazing nights of his life.

_Age 17_

"_You sure?" Chuck asked Blair, so close to everything he ever wanted. _

_Instead of responding Blair closed the distance between them and moaned into his mouth. The kiss intensified and Chuck threaded his fingers into the curls he had loved forever. With her practically on his lap Chuck couldn't help but hope that this wasn't a one-time-only thing. Although he had the reputation of playboy and like to screw everything on legs he knew that if he had Blair he would never be able to let her go. She rotated her hips on his and he had to stifle the embarrassing moan that was threatening to escape his mouth. Instead he shifted her back onto the other seat and rolled on top of her so that he was now the one grinding onto her. But the need for air became too great and he pulled away from her to breathe properly. The look in her eyes made him shiver and his pants became a little bit tighter. _

_Needing to be sure he asked her again, "you sure?"_

_Again, instead of responding she smirked his signature smirk and lifted the white slip she was wearing over her head. _

_Age 18_

"_That's it?" Blair asked, trying desperately not to hope for more. _

_The smirk on Chuck's face intensified and he prepared to say the words he had been holding back for so long. _

"_I love you, too," _

_The smile on Blair's face was blinding and she started to say something but just smiled again. Apparently she opted to not say anything and instead she crashed her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss intensified to the point that Chuck was struggling to hold back from taking her up against the car. Before he could entertain that thought farther she broke the kiss and pulled back. _

"_But, can you say it twice?" she giggled. _

_He just kissed her more. _

"_No I'm serious, say it twice!" she laughed again. _

_He laughed and gave in. _

"_I love you," he kissed her, "I love you," he kissed her again. "That's three," another kiss, "I love you. That's four,"_

And then he had spent the most amazing time in his life being Blair's boyfriend. Where Chuck doubted that he could be a good "boyfriend" to anyone besides Blair, he was perfectly made to be her lover. But of course, being the asshole that he is, he had fucked it up and it had all gone to pot. Chuck was about to contemplate exactly he had fucked up—it would take a while because he had done it so many times—but his concentration was blown when his secretary poked her head into his room.

"Your next appointment is here, Mr. Bass,"

"Send them in,"

**I'm back! I hope you like this little in between. I'll have another official chapter up sometime tomorrow that will probably be about Blair and settling in with baby James. I really like this Chapter because it really shows how Chuck reacts without Blair and how he misses her. I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**XOXO,**

**Steph**


	8. Balls, Spears and Pocket Knives

**Hey guys! This is a big chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 8

"Mike, if you think she's in France again, go to France!" chuck yelled.

"But, Mr. Bass, I told you the tests came up inconclusive," Mike tried to tell his boss.

"Damn you and your inconclusive tests!" Chuck yelled at him, "It's been ten months, find her already…I need her…" Chuck crumpled back into his Chair, utterly defeated. He had been feeling for a while that he was missing something big. A few weeks ago he had felt something change. His heart had warmed like something big was happening or was about to happen, but when he had called his PI the news had been disheartening—nothing!

"Mr. Bass we haven't been able to find her for the last ten months. Maybe she doesn't want to be found, by anyone,"

"I don't pay you to think! I pay you to find her! Now find her!" Chuck yelled, "I don't care how, I don't care how much money, just find the love of my life!"

"Yes sir," Mike mumbled.

Chapter 9

"Blair come on, the baby's almost nine months old, you can leave him for a second to go to this ball," Carly complained.

"I know that I can leave him for a second, I leave him with the nanny when I go to the park," Blair told Carly, "I just have a bad feeling about tonight. Like I couldn't leave him," Blair said while rocking James to sleep.

"Can you just go to the ball? Just for one hour? You have a fabulous dress, it's the party of the year, and it'll be so fun!" Carly whined some more, "Please, we can leave the second you get bored!"

"I'm not worried about being bored. I just don't want to go, Carly"

"Well, I say you're going. So go to your room, put on that fabulous dress that I hand picked from my boutique, do your hair in nice curls, and come with me to the party!" Carly begged, "it's the Black and White ball on Spoon Island, you cant miss this!"

Blair sighed and relented, "Fine Carly. But know that I'm only doing this for you," Blair handed James to Carly and they headed out of her penthouse and over to Jason's. Carly banged on the door repeatedly for about three minutes before Jason came out with only a towel on.

"What?" he groweled.

"I need Elizabeth," Carly demanded.

"She's busy,"

"Well, I don't care, us girls need to get ready for the party and you have to babysit," Elizabeth laughed from behind him and walked towards the door.

"Sorry, Jason. Carly's right, I have to get ready."

"I miss the days when you and Carly hated each other," Jason uttered while taking the baby from Carly, "I had more fun,"

"Hey, you wanted us to get along," Carly teased.

After the girls had gotten ready Blair packed James' night bag for Leticia. Blair was wearing a fitted, backless, white, beaded gown that hugged her fit body beautifully. After James had been born, Blair had been adamant that she loose her baby flab ASAP. Sonny had relented and allowed her to get a personal trainer and in less than a month, her body looked better than it had pre-baby. Carly was wearing a gorgeous black strapless gown that complimented her tanned skin and curly hair nicely. Elizabeth had on a white dress with beading like Blair's but her dress had twp straps that crossed over her back and hugged her body nicely. All three women looked amazing.

Once the woman made it downstairs Blair hugged James goodbye before passing him to Leticia and she left with Michael, Morgan, Cam and Jake. They would be spending the night at Carly's house. Sonny had dumped Kate and was in the process of winning Carly over from Jax. The fact that Jax was never in town helped Sonny immensely and now Sonny was taking Carly to the ball. Jason and Liz were still "attempting" to keep their relationship a secret but Liz had convinced Jason to escort her to the ball under the guise of "friends". Blair had many suitors in Port Charles. Max and Milo, Spinelli, Johnny Zacharra, even Dillon Quartermain had expressed interest. But, alas, Blair could never let go of the love that she had for Chuck long enough to drink a cup of coffee let alone have a relationship, so she kindly declined their offers of romance and tried to remain friends or at the very least close acquaintances with all of them. But seeing as she needed a date for tonight's party and Carly refused to allow her to go solo, she was going on the arm of her favorite assassin of cyber space, Spinelli.

As the baby grew older, Blair's feelings on the matter only grew stronger. Her devotion to Chuck only grew when he gave her a child and every time James did something new Blair felt a pang of guilt that Chuck would miss it. Blair knew that she would have to tell Chuck eventually about James. Chuck would see her out with the baby—because Blair had great luck like that—and they would talk about everything. And the only reason that she hadn't just picked up the phone and called him—besides the fact that she was kind of a pansy—was because every time that she called Nate to check on him he told her that he was really happy, and Blair didn't want to ruin that for him.

"You ready to go, Blair," Jason asked after he eye-fucked Liz for about five minutes.

"Yes, lets go and get Spinelli from your place," she sighed. She had a bad feeling about the night.

On the Road, Just Outside of Port Charles:

"Serena, for the last time, I'm not going to kill myself! I do not need a babysitter on my business trip!" Chuck was peeved at his step-sister.

"I'm not here to babysit you, Chuck. I wanted to get away from the city and a trip through Upstate is just what I need," Serena told him the same lie for the thousandth time.

"Will you both just stop?" Nate yelled, "My head hurts,"

"Stop whining, Nathaniel. Just because you two blondes think I'm suicidal doesn't mean I came out here to kill myself,"

"You did pay two men to beat you up in an alley," Serena pointed out dryly.

"It was for recreational purposes early," Chuck defended.

"How is getting beaten to a bloody pulp recreational?" Nate wondered while he played with the pocket knife he had found in his pocket.

"You wouldn't understand,"

"Then explain it to us!" Serena yelled and Nate jumped up. In the process he sliced his hand open and screamed.

"Ow!" he cried.

"Shit." Chuck muttered to himself. He picked up the connection phone and spoke to the driver. "Arthur, change rout to the nearest hospital,"

The three people sat in the waiting room for thirty minutes before Chuck walked up to the Nurse's desk impatiently.

"I'm sorry if my friend bleeding in your waiting room is too much for you to take care of , but we've been waiting for a long time and he needs help,"

"I'm sorry, I'll just let your friend jump in front of everyone else who got here before him because he cut his hand," Epiphany said, sourly without looking up at him.

"How about now?" Chuck asked after sliding a one-hundred dollar bill in front of her.

"Look, Mr. Man. This is a Hospital! I am not a hooker, a stripper, or a waitress, and if you try to bribe me again, I'll have you thrown out on your pastel covered but!"

"Maybe you're not understanding the situation. I'm Chu—"

"Nurse Johnson, the ball! All of Spoon Island is being held hostage by a psycho with a knife. There are reports of three concussions, a bullet wound and a stabbing!" an orderly shouted in a pant.

"Get the ORs prepped, have a huge supply of O-Neg on hand and get me a team of highly trained doctors!" Epiphany ordered. "And you, Mr. 'do you know who I am', we're about to have a lot of hurt people wheeled in here so you need to go and sit back down!"

An hour later, Chuck heard an uproar from down the hall and jumped with a start.

"Somebody help him! I told him that he had given too much blood but did he listen? NO1 of course not! No and now he's passed out! Somebody help him!" a crazy looking blonde woman ran to the front desk dragging the wheelchair of a passed out Italian man and barked at the small nurse filing.

"Has Jason Morgan of Elizabeth Webber come in yet?" when the scared nurse didn't immediately respond she yelled even louder, "Huh? I need to know what's going on!"

"Mrs. Jacks, please calm down. I haven't seen Mr. Morgan or Nurse Webber but I'm sure they're fine—"

"Fine? A psycho terrorizing people left and right and I haven't seen my best friend since the lights went out and you want me to be calm?"

"Please just go and wait—"

"I don't want to wait!" Carly yelled, "What about Blair Corinthos or Damian Spinelli? Blair was skewered to a wall with a spear, does that constitute a reason to panic?"

"I—"

"Carly!" Elizabeth yelled, running with Jason towards the frantic blonde.

LIiz! Jason! Oh thank god you're okay!" she cried and threw her arms around him.

"What's going on? Is Sonny okay? What about Blair and Spinelli?" Liz asked.

"Sonny had to give a transfusion to Ric, he passed out from bloodloss. They took him into a room while I was yelling at that insipid nurse and they're giving him a blood transfusion," Carly told them in a rush, "I haven't seen Blair since she got stabbed and I was almost strangled. What about you? Are you two okay?"

"Physically, just a few scrapes," Liz told her, "But Licky now knows about Jake and I almost had to jump off of a parapet so I'm a little bit shaky. Also, Emily almost died, but they resuscitated her and now she's okay and I just really need to see my sons and sit down for a second," She was dangerously close to collapsing out of exhaustion so Jason rubbed her shoulders and tried to comfort her.

"Okay, I'll call Leticia. I'm going to see Sonny, if you find Blair, call me!"

Chuck had watched the whole scene from his spot in the waiting room with a curious expression. The large man looked shockingly familiar but Chuck couldn't place him. Chuck shook his head and got up to go and get more coffee when the ER doors barge open.

"Jason!" a beautifully familiar voice shouted, "Someone get this thing out of me!" she shouted.

Blair came walking in with a one-foot broken pole in her abdomen. "I don't think it's really that bad because I'm walking and everything but I do have a wooden pole speared through my body so could somebody please be a doll and get it out?" Blair shouted to the bustling hospital.

"Oh, my god! Blair! Somebody please get me a gurney!" Liz shouted and ran over to help her friend. Spinelli was walking cautiously behind her, prepared to catch her with if she fell back but Jason got there first and lifted her onto the rolling bed. Chuck was still standing there speechless. The brunette had yet to notice him and he couldn't find the feeling in is legs long enough to walk forward. So he just watched her be wheeled away, frozen to the spot.

Chuck had been gone for a long time so Serena got up to look for him. When she found him he was standing looking at closed doors that led to the rest of he hospital blankly.

"Chuck?" she asked hesitantly, "What are you doing?"

"Blair," he whispered.

**There it is! They are officially in the same building! I was going to do one big chapter but it was getting too long and I want to keep you on your toes! Next one will be up soon and Blair and Chuck will finally talk to each other! Who's excited? I know I am! Please leave a review!**

**XOXO,**

**Steph**


	9. I'll Kill the RatBastard!

**Picking up right where we left off…**

The ignition of his vocal chords activated the rest of his body and he shot towards the doors that Blair had gone through. He ran down the hallways frantically, asking random nurses where she was until he got an answer. When he finally got one he ran towards the room at lightning speed. Unfortunately, when he arrived at her room he found a bloody stick and a white gown crumpled on the bed. Disheartened, he started to walk back to the waiting room until he saw the large man—Jason—again. Finally recognizing where he had seen this man before Chuck's excitement was rebooted. This was one of the men who moved Blair's things out of her house. This was the man who had told him about the list!

Chuck silently fallowed the man to a less crowded part of the hospital where he entered a private room. Inside, Chuck heard what sounded like a large group of people taking and acting like a family. Not wanting to be seen, he snuck behind a curtain and listened.

"And that rat-bastard literally came out of no where!" Blair told them seriously, "I mean, one second I'm talking to Spinelli about finding flashlights of something and the next I'm skewered to the wall like a shish kabob!" she threw her hands up for dramatic effect and winced when her stitched pulled. All three woman had changed into some red ER scrubs that were unused and were sitting in wheelchairs around a hospital bed.

"You're lucky that it didn't hit any major organs. You should be writhing in pain not talking coherently, let alone walking!" Liz pointed out.

"It's all in the wrist…" Blair told them, when no one got it she chuckled, "It helps me pop the pain meds…" the whole group laughed. "Now. Carly, when did Leticia say that she would get here? I really need to see James. You know, just see him with my own eyes?"

"She said that she was ten minutes out about five minutes ago. But she also said that traffic is horrible because of the attention the Hospital is getting on this thing," Carly said, "Apparently the cops set up about fifteen roadblocks. How that is going to help anybody is beyond my comprehension,"

"Oh, I hope that she didn't let the kids watch the news, they were probably so scared!" Elizabeth cried and Jason moved to comfort her.

"Well, I need a coffee to calm my nerves, does anybody want anything?" Blair told the group as she eased her way into a standing position.

There was a resounding no from the group of friends and she moved slowly out the door. Chuck fallowed her to the coffee machine where she pressed the button for a vanilla latte. He still couldn't believe that she was standing right in front of him, getting coffee like it was the most natural thing in the world. While he stood marveling at her from ten feet away he didn't notice her turn around to go back to her room. Her loud gasp and the splattering of her latte broke him from his trance.

"Chuck?"

"Blair" he replied automatically.

"How did you find me? What are you doing here?" she was starting to breathe heavily now, her stitched hurting.

"Actually, I wasn't looking for you today. This was just a coincidence of fate," Chuck told her honestly, "Now, why did you run away?"

"Um…" she paused, "You see, I sort of…well…I guess…" she paused again, "Come with me, it'll be better if I just show you," Chuck fallowed her to her room, "Now please don't be mad at me. When I mead the decision to keep this from you I was flustered, overwhelmed, scared, and you had just told me to move on. But I know it was wrong to do this, but by the time I had figured that out it was already too late and you had missed so much..." she was rambling.

"Blair? What are you talking about?" chuck stopped her rant and tried to calm her down.

"Just wait here for a second," she told him and walked back into the room. The room was much louder now, Chuck noticed, and he could hear the distinct sound of faint crying and children's laughter. Blair said something to the group that shut them up quickly and someone with a deep voice asked her if she was sure. Apparently she was because the next second the door opened again and she walked carefully out the door. In her arms was a small person with brown hair and eyes. His face was still too baby-ish to resemble anything other than an infant, but Chuck just knew that the baby was Blair's.

"You had a baby?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes, I did," she was done lying.

"Did that bastard abandon you with a child? If he did I'll kill him in a sec—"

"No, Chuck. He didn't,"

"The who's—" it dawned on Chuck that the only other option was him and his voice cut off.

"His Name is James Michael Corinthos-Bass," Chuck passed out.

**I'm sorry to do this but I just have to! Please review and tell me what you think of their reunion after so long! I really tried to make this good. **

**XOXO,**

**Steph**


	10. I Always Wanted You

**Hey guys, I'm gunna skip the big spiel and go straight to the story. It's not super long because I have SAT prep tomorrow but I promise there will still be a chapter. **

Chapter 10

"And he just toppled over like the proverbial Jenga tower?" Spinelli asked "Pansy,"

Blair paced back and forth until Sonny grabbed her shoulders and sat her down.

"You can't pace, B. You're going to pop a stitch," Liz reminded her.

"He just passed out!" Blair cried, "I tell him that he has a son and he just passes out!"

Chuck was sleeping in a hospital bed resting from his fall. After he had fallen to the floor Blair had panicked and yelled for help frantically until everyone came out into the hall to see the commotion. Jason and Milo had moved him into a room down the hall that was unoccupied so that he could sleep it off and the longer he stayed asleep, the more Blair worried. It had been approximately ten minutes and twenty-seven seconds since he had fallen to the floor.

"Let me try something," Carly spoke from the door. She walked to Chuck's bedside, slapped him across the face twice and stepped back, smiling. Chuck jolted awake from the sting in his cheek and his eyes darted to Blair.

"How could you keep him from me?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry Chuck. But I told you, I was scared and aloe and you had just told me that you wanted to move on from me!" Blair cried, "I didn't want to force you to be with me because of a baby! They may not be very good reasons to you but then it seemed like my only option,"

"But I had the right to know that I was a father!" he yelled back, "I mean, for God's sake, Blair, you ran away, changed your name, all to what? Avoid a scandal?"

"Well, a little, yeah! I was going to be a princess; I had a future with a man that wanted me! I had to start over. Forgive me for not wanting to add snide comments and staring to the already growing pile of morning sickness and stretch marks!"

"You still could've told me."

"You didn't want me, why would you have wanted a baby?"

"I always wanted you, Blair,

Blair's head snapped up, her eyes shining with tiers, "Then why did you tell me to leave, why did you send me off with Louis?"

"Because I wanted you to be happy!"

"I chose you to make me happy! You were the one who said no!"

"I wouldn't have done that if I had known that you were pregnant!" he yelled, frustrated.

"You see? I didn't want to trap you with a baby. You wanted me gone, so I left."

"Blair—"

"Look, I'm not trying to excuse what I did. I'm just trying to tell you why I did it," she sighed, "Please don't take him from me," Blair begged.

"I'm not going to take him from you,"

Nodding, extremely relieved, she grabbed her bag and headed to the door where her friends were pretending not to listen. "I have to go home now. But we can meet up tomorrow to talk about custody and everything. My number is on the table. I'm sorry," Blair sighed and walked out of his hospital room. As painful as it had been to do, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Max helped her into the SUV and they pulled out of the lot. Chuck was left in his room thinking about one thing.

"What just happened?"

**There it is! Please review! **

**XOXO,**

**Steph**


	11. The Talk and Liason

Chapter 11

"So what? Are you moving back to the city?" Liz asked as she watched Jake play with James.

"No." Blair assured, "It's really not that far of a drive to the city and I can take James to see Chuck on weekends. But my life is here, so I'm staying. I love it here, I'm a better person here, there's really no choice,"

Liz and Carly jumped up from the couch, completely forgetting about remaining an unbiased party, and hugged Blair. "Oh, I'm so glad you said that! We'd miss you so much!"

"I'd miss you too!" Blair assured "But I've got to get to Kelly's. I'm meeting Chuck there in thirty minutes,"

"Good luck!" Carly sang and danced into the kitchen to get some food.

Blair packed up James' baby bag with some food and clean diapers before she got him ready to go. He was wearing his cutest outfit, a footed green and white onesie with a matching hat, and was giggling quietly.

"Are you ready to go meet daddy?" she asked in her baby voice, he giggled and she took that as a "yes".

At Kelly's Chuck was sitting uncomfortably waiting for Blair and James to arrive. After Nate's hand had been sewn up he had sent them back to the city. Both blondes had been curious as to his drastic change in moods but he had sent them away without an explanation. In all honesty, he still had mixed emotions about the whole situation. Half of him was ecstatic to have a son. Having always resented his father for his lack of affection or approval, he vowed to be a better father to his son and always put him first. James. Of course Blair would pick something classic and elegant. Some people wanted to name their children "original" things like Apple or Harlow. But Blair had always enjoyed the classic names that oozed sophistication and status. Blair, Chuck, James. It suited him. Chuck was startled out of his thoughts when the bell above the door signaled someone's entrance. Blair came in, wearing a heavy coat, carrying an equally wrapped bundle in her arms. Smiling slightly she placed her bag on the floor and unwrapped James.

"Do you mind?" she asked, motioning for Chuck to hold James. He shook his head and reached for his son. Ones she was baby-free she slipped her coat and scarf off and hung them on the hooks by the door.

"Hey Mike!" she called and an older man came out from the kitchen. "Can I get a vanilla latte and a cookie?" he nodded and retreated to get the food that she ordered.

"So," she said and they stared awkwardly at each other, "listen, I'm not leaving Port Charles. It's the only home that James has ever known. I feel like a better person her and I have a family here and I really don't—"

"Blair stop. I'm not going to ask you to leave," he assured her and she breathed out a large gust of air. "I do want access to my son, though. And some of the things you suggested yesterday really bothered me,"

"Thank you. And I know that I had no right to get upset with you so for that I'm sorry,"

"We both said things that maybe we shouldn't have. It was a stressful situation and I understand why you got angry," Chuck said calmly, "But I don't want to shape custody with you,"

"Oh," she stated, slightly shocked, "well, okay, I guess. But I really didn't expect anything from you or anything, I just…um…okay. Sorry to waste your time," she muttered and reached to take James from him and leave.

"No!" he shouted, realizing his mistake,"No. That's not what I meant. I mean that I don't want to have to share custody with you. I want to be with you, both of you,"

"What?"

"Blair, when I told you that I didn't want to be with you, that you should move on, it was because I wanted you to be happy. But now I know that you are alone and you had our baby and I want to be with you. I want to be the one to make you happy,"

Blair's head fell into her hands and she groaned. "No! This is exactly what I didn't want!" she cried, "You feel obligated to me because we had a baby,"

"What? No! Being with you could never be an obligation; it's a privilege! That's why I told you to be with the prince, because I don't deserve you! I love you and our child and I don't want to be with you because you had our baby I want to be with you because being without you is like being without oxygen. It's impossible to live without you, and now James too! I need you both,"

It was clear that Blair was still hesitant to believe him. She got up from her chair and started to pace but Chuck grabbed her arm and pulled her down—mindful of the baby, of course—and crushed her lips to his.

They kissed for what felt like forever. The kiss seemed to say everything that they couldn't. "I missed you", "I want to be with you,", "I love you,"and when they pulled away, the were both gasping for air.

Blair broke the silence first by giggling and a huge smile broke out across both of their faces. The baby, however, decided that he wanted some attention and reached out to grab Chuck's chin. His toothless grin melted Blair and Chuck's house and they rubbed the baby's tummy.

"So, I hate to ruin the moment, but how is this going to work? I live here now and you live in the city…" Blair began.

"I don't know, but some people might argue that large hotels in smaller towns can make more money than in the city. And I have a very good reason to stay here," he chuckled.

"Oh, really? And what's that?"

"mmmmm, let me think about that…" when Chuck was about to answer Blair's phone rang and she moved to answer it. Seeing that it was "Lizzie" calling she smiled and answered it.

"Hello, Liz," Blair sighed.

"How fast can you get to Vista Point?" Liz asked, slightly breathless.

"Um, I could be there in maybe like ten minutes, why?"

"Because I need my two favorite bridesmaids if I'm going to marry the love of my life," she cried.

"I didn't know that Patrick was single again," Blair joked.

"Oh, just shut up and get over here!" Liz was far too happy to care about Blair's jabs.

Blair hung up her phone and smiled at how happy her friend was. She looked over at Chuck who winked at her and started to get James ready. They were going to the Liason wedding!

**Almost at the end! There's one more chapter left and it may have a certain talk between Chuck and Sonny. Then two epilogues and a happily ever after. Please stick with me till the end and drop me a review. **

**XOXO,**

**Steph**


End file.
